DIGIMON VS POKEMON: the war long awaited
by DGM
Summary: Everyone knows digimon are real on your computer, so in the pokemon world there is no change. When a cartoon Digimon comes out along with its digimon pendulums, pokemon aren't very popular with the children anymore. When a kid named Kyo finds away to get
1. Default Chapter

Everyone knows digimon are real on your computer, so in the pokemon world there is no change. When a cartoon Digimon comes out along with its digimon pendulums, pokemon aren't very popular with the children anymore. When a kid named Kyo finds away to get into the digital world, half of the pokemon region is forgotten, Digimon becomes the next pokemon. For a while no one cared and Digimon Tamers and Pokemon Trainers got along fine. After a while, though it was against the rules of both leags, Pokemon Trainers and Digimon Tamers fought against each other. Digimon would always be victorious in the end. Pokemon trainers everywhere were outraged, the two regions were spilt apart, each of the kinds hated each other. And no pokemon ever crossed into the Digimon's region and vise versa. And that is were are story begins. (its before the hoen region)  
  
"Brock are you sure your going the right way!?"  
"Of cores I know exactly where we are!"  
"Really? Where?"  
"Lost." Ash and Misty sighed, they were lost.. again. "WHY DO ALWAYS LET HIM USE THE MAP!?" Exclaimed Ash snatching away the Map. "Oh like you could do any better, Ash." Sighed Misty. "Hey whats this?" Said ash looking at the map curiously. Misty and Brock gathered around the Map. "Look," Ash pointed his finger at a point on the map, "Why dose the land just disappear right here?" On the map there was an section of land were every thing went white and continued like that until the edge of the map. "Hmmm..maybe its an undiscovered area." Guessed Brock. "Really!? Unexplored!? There could be tons of new pokemon!" Ash flung up, knocking Pikachu off his back, "Pika chaaa~~~~" "Ohhhh, and I bet there's tons of new pokemon! I heard that they've just discovered a new pokemon named Azumari-or-something!" Said Misty excitingly.  
  
"Alright lets go!!!"  
  
It didn't take long until Ash Misty, and Brock arrived at the edge of the white space of the map, to there surprise there was a large crack in the earth separated the land. "Uhh.what now?" Ash said. "Pikaaa~~~" Pikachu said disappointed. "Hey look!" Brock pointed, not too far away was a bridge with a sign located on the side of it. NO POKEMON ALLOWED :P It read with a spray painted face on it. "No pokemon? Whats that suppose to mean?" Asked ash, "Probably just a practical joke." "Yea." Answered Brock and Misty.  
  
Little did they know they were being watched: "Yes pikachu is perfectly defenseless!" Exclaimed Jessie, looking a pikachu through the telescopes. "And today we have the best plan we've ever ha~" "I don't think a plastic bag is a perfect weapon Jessie." Interrupted James. "Never interrupted my gloating again!" Yelled Jessie, hitting James over the head. "Hey, d'ere not really thinking about goin in that fo-bitten zone are theyz?" Said Meowth now looking through the telescopes. "Forbidden zone?" Said Jessie and James.  
  
"That's it I'm not waiting any longer I'm going!" Exclaimed ash. "I'm with you ash." Replied Brock They headed off over the bridge. "Hey, umm, w- w-wait for me!" Misty said running after them.  
  
"Hey look is that...a city up ahead?" Up ahead was a silver city gleaming with beauty. "Awesome!!! Lets go!" Yelled ash running to the city while the others followed. "stomp-stomp-stomp!!!" Ash and the gang stopped running, "You heard that?" Said misty trembling a bit.  
"I have a felling were about to see something really big.." Said brock. "Pika!?" Pikachus ears went up straight.  
  
"KARWWWWWAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Out from the trees a Kawagamon busted out chopping down trees with its sharp Jaws. Its red shell glitter and shined in the light, symbolizing it strength and boldness.  
"HOLY SHIKAMOLY!!!!" Exclaimed Ash.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Misty eventually fainting.  
"WHAT THE HEACK IS THAT THING!!!!!?????" Screamed Brock.  
  
The Kawagamon landed in front of them, closing and opening his jaws. And saliva dripping from his mouth. "Pika!" Yelled Pikachu jumping in front of Ash to protect him." Ash pulled out his poke-dex "Monster-Unknown." It said. "I knew it! It's a brand new Pokemon!" Ash said, clearly ignorant. "I don't think that's a pokemon!" Said Brock aiding Misty. "Well whatever it is I'm gonna catch it! Pikachu, thunder bolt!" Ordered Ash. "Piiiiiikaaaaaaa...CHUUUUUUU!!!!" Yelled Pikachu, throwing out one of the most powerfulest thunder blots it ever did. It clearly struck Kawagamon 100% exploding in a electrical mess of light. "Alright direct hit!" Ash said whipping out a pokeball.  
"Heh Heh Heh, Not-So-Fast." An eerie voce said. The smoke and light cleared, and Kawagamon..unharmed. His read shell still gleamed. "He-hes not hurt.not even a dark spot.and.he can..talk?" Pikachu look just as surprised as Ash.and scared.  
"Heh Heh Heh..SCISSOR CLAWS!!!!!!  
"PIKACHU WATCH OUT!!!!!!!"  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Pikachu goes Pikamon

Before Ash knew it Pikachu was stuck inside the Jaws of the Kawagamon, that was crushing him inch by inch, "Pikachu!" Ash cried, "Ash call Pikachu into a pokeball!" Suggested Brock. "Umm right." Ash reached for a pokeball on his belt, "Pikachu return!" The laser hit Pikachu and he was put in a thunderball(don't ask were he got it --;) "Kawagamon stop!" A voice called. "Kawagamon?" Ash said.  
  
The Kawagamon flew further down the path and stopped behind a young man, who looked about 14. He had black spiky hair with a suit on that looked close to Matt on the T.V. show. "What do you think your doing here!?" He scolded. "The sign clearly said no Pokemon allowed!"  
  
"Well what do you call that thing?" Ask Ash pointing to the Kawagamon. "Well well.I guess you've never heard of Digimon have you? Listen, I'm not like the other Tamers in this region, they'll kill all your pokemon AND you all in a second. "Hey! You Kawag-thing just hurt my Pikachu! And I don't know what your talking about, but may Pikachu needs a Pokemon center fast!" Yelled Ash, outraged. "Pokemon Center? That must be the place were pokemon Tamers heal there pokemon.Ha! That only proves how weak pokemon and there tamers are! Digimon Tamers always bring medical with them! Guess your out of luck kid." He answered as he began to walk away. "Wait," Ash said grabbing his shirt almost in tears "Pikachu needs to be healed now.or he might die.please can't you help me!?"  
  
The boy looked hesitant, ".fine.but your not getting any of my medicals! Go into Sliver City, there is a medical shop there. They only take Bits though, try to beat some wild pokemon on your way there, they'll give you some. But theres millions of Digimon Tamers there that don't like pokemon." "I don't care how many Digimon Trainers there are!" "Ok bud, but its your funeral." He climbed on his Kawagamon and flew off. "Wait whats your name!" "Its Jouchin! Don't tell anyone I helped you, if you do your dead!" He said with a smile and flew off. TO BE CONTINUED (sorry I would have went further but I haft to do something first ( ) 


	3. Pikachu goes Pikamon: Part 2

PIKACHU GOES PIKAMON ( Now it gets fun : ) )  
  
Ash ran down the path as fast as he could, "Ash! Didn't Jouchin say defeat some wild Digimon first!? We need Bits to buy medicals! "I don't care! Pikachu needs help now! I'm sure the owner of the shop will give use some medicals and allow us to pay off are fee later!" "Ash, STOP!" Yelled Brock dropping on his knees, exhausted from running with Misty on his back. "Did you listen to a word Jouchin said!? He told us twice that the Digimon Trainers there did not like pokemon! He said they would kill us all in a second! I say we turn back, we can find the nearest pokemon center in the area we were in." "No Brock!," Ash yelled " Theres no time for that! Pikachu needs help now!" "Well I must have some medicine in my bag." Brock said now looking in his green backpack. He took out dozens of things, food, bandages, hair gel, but so far he couldn't find any healing potion. Misty started to wake up, "Oh.wow I dreamed we were attacked by a jiant~WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Misty screamed, in front of her was a Kunemon (Just incase your not familiar with digimon names its that oversized yellow worm with blue strips) chewing on one of brocks doe nuts. "W-What!?" Brock said jumping up, stepping on some of the materials. Ash was dazed, looking at the pokeball that contained Pikachu. "B-B-B-Bug!!!!" Misty said creeping away from it. "Great! We can catch-I mean-defeat it so it can give us some bits! Go geodude!" "Geodude!" "W-What!?" Said Kunemon, dropping the doe nut. "Geodude, rock throw!" Brock ordered.  
  
-: BATTLE:-  
Geodude V.S. Kunemon  
Geodude picked a big rock and through it at Kunemon. "Wah!" Exclaimed Kunemon jumping out of the way. "Geo-Dude Geo-Dude" Geodude chanted as he through rock after rock, and Kunemon repeated his phrase as he jumped out of the way of each one. Brock got a huge sweet drop at the strange scene in front of him, "Geodude bod~" "Electric Thread!!!" Kunemon shouted. Befor they knew it Kunemon spat out a long thick thread that encircled Geodude. "Geo?" Geodude was nothing but a white floating ball with his eyes popping out. But then Brock and Geodude saw a spark flair up, "Uh-Oh." "Geo.DUUUUUUDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Geodude fell to the ground smoking, burnt to a dark gray. "Ah! Geodude, return!" Brock said returning Geodude into its pokeball. "Wow that thing must be strong, that little thing able to electrocute a rock pokemon to death.hmm." Kunemon veins popped out, angry he said, "What are you crazy!? Just throwing rocks at me like that! I've never seen anyone so violent! Leave me alone!" He said now crawling away. "Oh no you don't! Go Onix!!!" Onix appeared from its pokeball ready to attack, "Drooooonnix!!!!" "WAHHHHHH!" Yelled Kunemon, "Ok, I give up! Just what do you want from me it was just one little doe nut!" Kunemon sounded like he was about to become hysterical. "Return Onix,.sooo I guess that means I've defeated you! Now give me your bits you filthy pokemon killer!" "Pokemon killer? You've got me all wrong dude! I'll give you my bits but I'll tell you that I've never absorbed one gigabit of data in my life!" "Huh? I thought that guy said all digimon hated pokemon.?" "And he was right, partially. Digimon who hate pokemon hate them because there tamers do. Hate dose not really exists in wild digimon, we simply fight in order to become stronger. By the way, meh names Kunemon, the electric worm digimon." Kunemon said reaching his stubby arm out to give the stack bronze of coins. Brock took them happily, "Thanks! Hey Ash lo-.oh no." When Brock turned around Ash was gone!  
  
Chapter 3: Pikachu goes Pikamon  
  
"Oh-no where did Ash go!?.Wait weres Misty!?" "Maybe they got bored with are fight and left." Kunemon chuckled. "Yeah maybe they did, they probably went to go into town." "I was just kidding you know." "Kunemon can I ask you a favor?" "You have you nerve don't you! After you just attacked me and took all my bits!" "Hey, I'm sorry, if you do me this favor I'll buy you some food in town ok?" "Ermmm, ok! Whats the favor?" "I need you to pretend to be my digimon, could you do that for me?" "Sure! No problem!" "Thanks.Kunemon." Brock got a slight smile, the 'Digimon' was more soulful than any pokemon he knew, and for a second he thought of what it would be like to be a digimon trainer.  
  
Ash ran down the path as fast as he could, clutching the pokeball in his hand, "Don't worry Pikachu were almost there!" Ash could see the bright shining city up ahead, then he was blinded for a moment, an array of bright light hit him, then his vision blacked out for some seconds, only to come back and sooner than he knew it, he was at the entrance to Silver City. "Whoa.that was strange." Ash looked around at the city before him. All the building seemed to be molded up from the ground and the buildings were made up of silver, but was tarnished with the light color, like of lady liberty, but it seemed that that was how.it was programmed to look? The thoughts puzzled ash. Houses and apartments also molded up from the ground, with little clay pots on the sides of the wooden doors, some of the pots held cactuses, while others held meat!!! MEAT!? The very thought of it made ash feel queasy. Also some of the other pots had odd-looking mushrooms growing from them. He saw the signs witch had writing he couldn't under stand. He saw a silver sign witch had the strange writing in green, but also had a red cross behind the words. "That must be it." He thought.  
  
The streets were filled with the chitchat of the Tamers. Ash, finally after standing there for minutes, walked down the street of the direction of the pharmacy. But then all the talking stopped, all the Tamers and their digimon turned and looked at the pokeballs on Ash's belt. Ash felt his sweat drip, he felt nervous, and out of place, with all the weary eyes staring at his full of disbelief and hate.  
"Hey you! What do you think your doing here!?" In front of Ash was a young man, about 16, dressed fully in black, with a black cross under his right eye. Also, he had a blue hat on that marked 'Bears' in darker blue, with goggles like Takatos placed on the small section of black hair.  
Behind him stood a Darktyrannomon, ready for battle. Clipped on the boys belt was a green, blue and black D-3.  
"You got some guts man! Z's gona chew you and your pok'e freaks up and spit'em out!" He said.  
Z ,who was apparently the Darktyrannomon, roared a roar that sended a chill down Ashes spine.  
And now I'll leave it here, awww don't be mad! TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
